


不要走进黑暗深处

by SchneeSnow



Category: DCU
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeSnow/pseuds/SchneeSnow
Summary: 巨型OOC。一个普通人AU。他们都有很多秘密，每个人。阴森森的秘密。【慎入！】【雷！】【提姆双性，能生孩子，康纳犯了罪。但是他们相爱】致敬借鉴《伊莎贝拉的房间》。有雷有狗血有过错都是我的错_(:з)∠)_





	

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血，狗血，狗血  
> 终于把三个宝贝写成一家人啦～  
> 灵感源于前几天被挂的sb双性雷文_(:з)∠)_

巴特有个了不起的秘密，让他十分骄傲，但他不能说。巴特是个来自未来的小孩，他的父母是超级英雄。这些都由康纳和提姆告诉他，康纳和提姆，他的养父们。  
哦，这是巴特家曾经的一个秘密:康纳和提姆是一对同性恋人。当秘密不再是秘密，镇上尽人皆知，有人欢喜有人愤恨，更多人在迷惘中惶恐，曾经的混小子康纳和乖孩子提姆？哇哦，同性恋，一个重磅新闻，除了一些亲友所有人都决定离他们远点别被传染。  
“太好了，康纳，这样我们可以搬到灯塔上去，我能在那里找到一份工作。”曾经的提姆对曾经的康纳说，不像现在，他们几乎不对彼此说话。  
从什么时候起他们开始避免和对方说话了？ 巴特能回忆起自己被康纳抱在怀里爬上礁岛的灯塔，能回忆着提姆喂自己吃鱼和豌豆泥，那时他还和康纳亲吻。然后巴特长大，不停长大，吃很多鱼汤，看海鸥在窗外扑扇翅膀，在小塔楼里跑跑跳跳，假装自己是闪电侠。康纳霸占半个饭桌不断喝着啤酒，屋子角落里是提姆，他又在读他箱子里的书，一遍又一遍。他们谁也没动剩下的汤。康纳指责提姆饥饿和沉默，提姆回击以大哭一场，然后他们争吵，然后他们道歉，然后他们相继安慰巴特哄他入睡。  
“提姆……”  
“嗯？”他帮受惊的乖宝宝掖起被角。  
“你们会把我送回孤儿院么？”  
“当然不会，我们是你的家人。”他亲吻巴特的额头，比亲吻康纳和时间更久。  
“我听到你们说了'分开'，你们如果离婚，我又得回孤儿院去。不过那儿也挺好，我能再见到沃利叔叔和巴里爷爷。”巴特喜爱小朋友和管理员，但他更希望能有一个像此刻一样的家，漏风的，狭小的，有提姆和康纳的家。  
“别胡思乱想，小傻瓜。我不会再让你独自一人，我发誓。”  
直到康纳也做出保证“我发誓不会离开你和提姆”，巴特才放心在海风呼啸中入睡，梦里他跑得比龙卷风还更快。  
康纳回到自己和提姆的卧室，他的丈夫已昏沉睡去。康纳小心翼翼不发出任何声响，生怕打破了提姆难得的浅浮睡眠。提姆深陷抑郁与恐惧，康纳知道，他自己做的孽。  
有许多秘密藏在康纳漆黑的心底，关于他对提姆的爱，关于他缠绕荆棘锁链的占有，关于七年之前他化身梦魇将提姆卷入地狱。

他爱提姆，从小时起，从他们一起在泥沙里打滚滋养友谊。但提姆的父亲和哥哥们从不让提姆去他家留宿，“你家太小了，房间很少，提米不会愿意和别人挤同一张床的”，迪克这样说道，一伸手就把自己的弟弟护在身后。  
好吧，提姆家很有钱，但他的提米可不是娇生惯养的少爷。“你可以来我家，睡在我隔壁的客房。”提米对他的父兄眨巴那双蓝眼睛，没人能拒拒绝得了那样的眼眸。  
那天晚上康纳知道了提姆的秘密。  
“布鲁斯不让我说。”提姆偷溜进客房钻进康纳暖烘烘的被子，“但他又教我做一个真诚的人。我觉得我应该告诉你，康纳，为了我们的友谊，你得答应我保守秘密。”  
康纳什么也说不出口，只能不断点头，再点头，直到他眼见最好的朋友脱了睡裤又脱了内裤，露出比自己小一点的身体，相似的身体。  
“你这里……和我不一样。”  
提姆很快穿好了裤子，“布鲁斯说我多了一点女孩子的东西。你不会笑话我，对吧康纳？”  
“绝不会，用我最喜欢玩具发誓！”他将那个改造过的超人玩偶塞给提姆，他看了提姆，他觉得要像电影里那样，承诺些什么：“给你。如果我笑你或者泄密或者做了其他事让你不开心，就让他打破我的鼻子！”  
违背了父亲忠告的提姆犹犹豫豫不知该不该后悔，还是很高兴把康纳的玩具抱在怀里：“这不是超人，他没有披风。”  
“他是超级小子，没有披风，但也很厉害。像我一样。”  
“所以我们还是最好的朋友。”提姆拥抱康纳，康纳却从此发觉一些变化。  
他开始好奇“女孩子的东西”。就在提姆的小鸡后面，一些裂缝和褶皱。  
《花花公子》满足了康纳的一些好奇，随着他身体与心灵成长，风俗刊物渐渐不能令他满足，康纳偷偷摸摸到明目张胆，结交一些和他一样“坏”的朋友，欺软抗硬违禁冒险，倔强不羁地成为躁动青春期的不良典范。  
但提姆，只有提姆，模范学生好孩子提姆，仍和他保持竹马友情，还和他一起读漫画看电影，分吃一个冰激凌。提姆知道康纳在背后教训那些欺负他瘦弱的校园强霸，给每一个嘲笑他"书呆子""娘娘腔"的男生恐吓与拳脚，也知道每一个对提姆有好感的女生都会被康纳约会再甩掉。  
"你真是个混球，康纳。"提姆说。  
可混世魔王康纳并不在乎，他仍能享受亲爱提米的限量版游戏和考前辅导，只是提姆再没和他贴近过。他知道提姆从不去学校厕所更别提浴室，他注意到提姆每月有几天格外苍白无力，他想扶着他搂抱他亲亲他，他没法不偷看他没法不想他，他知道提姆的秘密。  
该死的，他愈发渴望他。他要在提米细长白嫩的脖子上留下自己的齿痕。他爱他。  
事情的转机发生在高中毕业那个暑假，提姆如愿以偿要去国家另一边的大学，"那边会有不同的世界。"可康纳的世界就要崩塌，他的提米将变成小鸟唱着歌儿飞走，一去不返，空留他后半生对着照片愤怒地手淫然后哭泣着思念。  
然而提姆出事了，就在出发前几天，伤痕累累的小鸟被康纳从暗巷深处抱起。  
大魔王康纳出生之后第一次哭得像头伤兽，而流血的却是提姆。他哭了很久，小心翼翼将不省人事的提姆用皮夹克包裹，盖住血迹斑斑的下体。  
布鲁斯感谢康纳，然而因为提姆的秘密他们不能报警，更不相信警局能有什么作为。愤怒的父亲只能砸碎所有触手可及的物品发泄无助，迪克拦着他，身为大哥还得劝阻和助力杰森与达米安，去挑战所有不良团体寻找恶毒的仇人或贪念的劫匪。  
不似提姆怒火中烧的家人，康纳只是陪着他直到苏醒，强迫他饮食和服药，阻拦他伤害和终结自我，亲吻他惨白的手指、脸颊和眼睛，吞下他的一切泪水。他是康纳被强暴折翅的小鸟，康纳的爱和心。  
"你还有我呢，提米。我还在这儿呢……"  
他们的人生急转直下堕入地狱，康纳一次次将轻生的提姆拉回怀里，最后一次，他终于能把小鸟捧回心房。

提姆不知道自己为什么答应康纳的求婚。也许因为他怕黑却不得不在黑暗中睁眼，而康纳就在那里；也许因为康纳知晓他的秘密；也许因为对方不知道自己秘密地爱他。  
不行，不行，他既然爱他就不该如此。那天之前的他是雌雄不辨的怪物，那之后他更是疼痛难忍的可怜虫，无论怎样的一个他都不配将康纳留住。  
他是一团阴影怎能妄想与太阳同行呢。  
所以他应该远离家乡，远离哀愁的暗恋，应该远离那个火热的少年。他只是不应该在傍晚出门购物。  
数年之后，提姆还能梦见那个夜晚的街道。不同的是他在梦的前兆就不安地哭吟、恐惧地尖叫，但无济于事，它一次次重现，每次都必将他狠狠击打，他不再昏迷，仍然看不清那恶魔，而全程在梦中清醒地看自己被扯下裤子，暴露隐藏的秘密。他怎么能忘了，在疼痛中醒来发现被粗大抽插的绝望，他在被蒙眼堵嘴捆绑双手的屈辱中嗅到令人作呕的血腥，他自己的血，还有烂泥的恶臭。时间不知过去多久，仿佛宇宙都毁灭了，精液射入他多余的器官深处，沉积恶魔的腐臭毒汁，那人才终于离开提姆破碎的身体，却在他祈求死去的时刻，有一条湿漉漉的东西贴上他的嘴唇，那人舔了他。提姆反应过来时已经克制不住哭叫出声，对方似乎才意识到他意识的存在，又狠狠给了他一下。  
等再看到光明，他只见康纳红肿的双眼。  
他该怎么活呢，他该怎么抹去那晚的噩梦，他该怎么看康纳的眼睛，如果真的存在地缝，他情愿立刻投入地狱去，只要能离开他的亲爱。  
提姆醒来后便不吃不喝不言不语，他不理睬任何人事，只要能不睁开双眼他就留在黑暗中，祈祷衰竭、感染、失血，什么都好，只要赐他一场死亡。  
康纳无时无刻不陪着他，用两眼的哀愁瞧着他的阴郁僵硬。"跟我说说话，提姆，求你了，和我说话……"  
却用"你走吧。"回应他。提姆无法挣脱康纳力大无穷地抓住他的手。"让我吻你好吗，让我爱你，我能把你疼的地方都亲亲不痛。"  
他第一次被康纳亲吻，先是手，他被满身肌肉的康纳小心轻柔地亲吻手背指尖和掌心。然后是眼睛，他流不出泪的地方。再是脸颊，冷冰冰的鼻子尖，他终于和爱人接吻。康纳亲吻了他的脖子，如愿在颈侧吮出一个痕迹，接着向下直达胸膛，在提姆左胸贴吻了许久。"你知道吗提米，我应该去学一门手艺。"他注视对方困惑沉静的眼睛："要是我能学会怎么修补你的心……"  
提姆愣神哭泣的时候，他的双腿已经被亲吻得湿湿润润，康纳从他腿间抬起头，抚摸着瘀伤未消的痛苦烙印，直等他首肯。  
他祈求神明原谅，祈求这不是他贪婪虚无的梦境，然后他轻轻点头，看到康纳亮起来的眼眸。他的痛苦之源被舔舐，他的罪恶之处被亲吻，他再度颤抖而恐惧，得到无休止的抚慰。  
"不行，康纳，我不行……"他像被沙砾研磨绞痛的贝壳牢牢关闭。  
康纳握着他的手与之亲吻，安慰着哄着恳求着，"用后面，提米，没事的。"他在一片温柔似水的惶恐中被粗长坚硬的阳光贯穿，迟来许久终于融合了他的身体与灵魂。  
折翅的小鸟多么高兴，终于挺起胸脯啼出鲜血。来得太晚，却及时拯救了他。  
身心终于有所恢复时噩耗再来，他发觉自己膨大的肚子只能用怀孕解释。无法在中期引产的身体还该怎么办，父亲和兄弟与他再三商议，康纳单膝跪地，请求他在分娩之后与自己结婚。  
这是梦吧，他只求醒来。  
娩出的婴儿很快被送走，应提姆的要求，子宫也一同被挖去了，他恍惚间觉得自己的噩梦能有一部分清醒。断断续续接受治疗以后，婚礼被推迟到了第四年。身上的伤痕已经消失，他逐渐学着把灵魂的裂口缝缝补补。有康纳陪着，他也能勇于对险恶的世界出柜。  
他们恩爱，他们做爱，提姆却始终不能让自己痛苦的阴道被撬开。口交很好，肛交很好，有康纳紧贴，他也能一点点用阴茎和前列腺高潮。但是……  
“康纳，你想要孩子吗？”  
他的丈夫正在事后把他拥揽在怀里亲吻，听到这个问题不知如何回应。  
“我是说，像其他家庭一样领养孩子。”他眨巴那双湛蓝眼眸，直让对方陷入初恋般的不知所措。“而且我本可以自己为你生……”  
“好了提米，”康纳把他亲了又亲，轻声安慰：“有你才最重要。如果你想要孩子，我们就去收养。”  
几天之后提姆从隔壁城市抱回了小巴特，他们的家庭似乎完整，他们仍然相爱，但二人都觉得有东西慢慢弥散在他们之间，透明的什么东西，静默隔阂。

康纳开始回到小镇做工，为不荒废他一身力气，为丰富食物富裕家用，为巴特即将上学做出准备。他沉默着砌砖盖墙，似乎受到提姆的压抑气质所感染，他很少交流，独自一人逐渐酗酒，除了有几次举拳揍了对他家庭嘲讽的工人，让大家有回想起方面肆无忌惮的小霸王康纳。  
他继续酗酒，也知道提姆总是偷偷地大把服药，他觉得自己也该依赖些什么以求躲避，然后沉浸在自己的昏暗世界，跟提姆争吵和推搡，冷漠暴力，最终沉沉睡去。  
直到这天他回到家发现丈夫昏迷不醒，连巴特恐惧的哭喊也不能把提姆叫起。他慌了神，抱起他的心他的爱，踢开空药瓶飞奔着几乎直接跳下灯塔。  
洗胃救回他的提米，他抓紧那双冷冰冰的手，要把忏悔吐露畅快。他的秘密，他的阴暗之心。  
“康纳，”提姆却抢先开口，虚弱又坚决：“我该对你坦诚，听我说这个秘密……巴特，他当年被迪克送走，我没有跟你说明实话，我只是想把他接回身边。我总是梦到他出生的样子，大哭着叫我，指责我……他是无辜的，孩子都是无辜的，每一个都不该被抛弃。他那么好那么乖……你会不会对他和我感到愤怒。”  
他震惊了一时，随即摇头，更抓紧了提姆的手。  
“……可我不敢看他，康纳，他让我想起那个噩梦，让我的小腹钻心地疼，让我恶心又愧疚。我越来越不敢看着他，更回忆起自己是个可怜兮兮的怪胎……”  
“提姆，提姆，都是我的错。”他胡乱抚摸对方的惨白脸庞：“让我对你坦白，这一切都是因为我。提米……是我，强暴你的人就是我……  
我不能奢求你原谅，但是求你相信我爱你。我当年昏了头，以为自己会永远失去你，我做了罪大恶极的事，但是没法挽回了……”  
提姆仿佛失去了两只眼睛，空留两个框洞转向他。“你说的谎话太蹩脚，这不好玩。”  
康纳只得搂住他，伸手轻轻覆上他的双眼，遮盖了光线按摩着，犹豫再三伏在提姆身上，伸出舌头舔了他的嘴唇。  
湿漉漉的，温凉的，让提姆一下堕入恐惧泥潭。  
“……是你。”  
他从未透露那场噩梦最后的接触。  
如今他像是遭受雷霆暴击的惩罚，然而为何，“为什么……康纳？”  
一切解释都是徒劳，康纳明白，也羞愧悔恨难当，他不能用爱、用年轻来掩盖，犯罪即犯罪，伤害即伤害。“如果你要离开我甚至举报，我都没有怨言。”  
提姆脑中思绪万千，他早该想到吗？他有那么多怀疑：施暴者为何只侵犯他的阴道？因为不是同性恋？那事先怎么知道他是双性而选定自己？康纳怎么发现自己被施暴的？他尾随自己？怎么会刚好没抓到施暴者？他爱自己，却为何毫无愤怒？……  
开始时他曾不止一次假想，如果真是康纳做的，一切会变得恰能完美解决顺水推舟吗？他能不再重复噩梦吗；他能和康纳享受完美性爱，不在顾忌自己特殊的构造甚至享受吗；他能幸福地生下巴特，甚至给巴特生更多弟弟妹妹吗；他能和康纳终生相爱幸福地生活直到死亡将他们分离吗；……  
“要是你早点坦白就更好了。”  
他决定试一试。  
“你说……什么，提米？”  
“我不会原谅你，康纳，对你做过的事永远不会。我要让布鲁斯和迪克和杰森和达米安一人一次把你的鼻子打破，等我能下床，我自己再揍你一次。等以后我不开心的时候，随时都要揍你，康纳，你乖乖受着。”  
这就像成瘾之人一次又一次堕落自己，难以自制。而他们如此相爱，提姆不愿离开。如果他再次选择死亡，请允许他慢慢终结在康纳怀里。  
✔✔✔✔✔✔  
巴特今天获得了一个崭新的秘密：康纳和提姆是他的亲生父母。真的，他们向巴特的糖果罐子起誓。  
“骗人！你们明明说我父母是超级英雄！”  
“我们曾经是。我是超级小子，提姆是…”  
“……红襟鸟，我叫罗宾。”  
“因为我犯了很大的错误，深深伤害了提姆，使我被剥除了超能力。我们非常抱歉，把你拜托给巴里和沃利照顾那么久。”  
“但是我们非常爱你，真的，巴特。关于超级英雄，我们现在住在灯塔，为船只指引方向，帮助它们尽早回家，这也是超级英雄该做的事，一样很酷，是不是？”  
“你可以称呼我们为灯侠。”康纳随口一说，看到巴特的眼神有了动摇。“我们说错的话你可以踢我们的屁股。”  
小男孩的目光在二人脸上游移，似乎受到说服。“可是，电视上说爸爸妈妈是一男一女，你们都是男生……”  
“哦，那就是提姆伟大的超能力了。”康纳将巴特抱起来亲亲提姆:“他是独一无二的，了不起的母亲。”


End file.
